fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam 2
Brendam 2 (or named in the openging credits: Benrard's beginning) is a 2019 adventure prequel to Brendam before the events of Brendam: The Animated Series. It is directed by Jon Faverau. It stars Ben Stiller, Amy Adams, Owen Wilson and Steve Coogan. One-Sentence Story Bernard is transformed into a member of the Guardians of Brendam after Carlos exiles him. Premiese A lion named Carlos sends Bernard into Brendam and Bernard befriends a family of friends. Carlos messes with Bernard with the help of the AAB, his Darkhouse and Smek the Turtle. Bernard has to defeat Carlos with the help of his new family and a weasel wizard named Ben Kenobi. Will Bernard stop Carlos and his team before they take over Brendam? Plot Cast *Ben Stiller - Bernard (AKA Big Mouse), the main protagonist and a mouse who runs away from home and lives with the Guardians of Brendam. *Jemaine Clement - Lovelace, the dueteragonist and a red panda ruler of Brendam. He is dead at the film's climax and is still alive at the end of the film. *Owen Wilson - Toto, a major character and a cat. *Taye Diggs - Carlos, the main antagonist and a mischievious firey lion. **Diggs also voices Slave of the Magic Mirror, Carlos' grinch-like reflection (uncredited). *Hank Azaria - Zig Zag, the tritagonist and a tiger who befriends Bernard. He is a villain at Brendam. *Amy Adams - Olivia, a supporting character and Bernard's wife. *Ewan McGregor - Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi, the tetartagonist and a weasel. He is the leader of the Guardains of Brendam. *Steve Coogan - Joe, a major character and Toto's partner. *Jason Segel - Smek the Turtle, the former secondary antagonist and Carlos' partner. *Bill Hader - AAB, the quartenary antagonist and ZigZag's secret weapon. *Michael Peña - Dernard, the tertiary antagonist and Bernard's brother *Kristin Chenoweth - Helga, a supporting character and Zig Zag's wife. *John DiMaggio - Diesel, a supporting character, Lovelace's silent pet monkey. *Alain Chabat - Iago, a supporting character and Zig Zag's assistant. *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia, a supporting character and Bernard's Mother. *Alan Tudyk - Duke Falcon, a supporting antagonist and the pet falcon of ZigZag End Credits *Ben Stiller - Bernard *Hank Azaria - Zigzag *Jemaine Clement - Lovelace *Jason Segel - Smek *Amy Adams - Olivia *Taye Diggs - Carlos *Owen Wilson - Toto *Steve Coogan - Joe *Michael Peña - Dernard *John DiMaggio - Diesel *Ewan McGregor - Kenobi *Bill Hader - AAB *Alain Chabat - Iago *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia *Alan Tudyk - Duke Falcon *Kristin Chenoweth - Helga At the opening credits *Ben Stiller *Jemaine Clement *Owen Wilson *Taye Diggs *Amy Adams *Ewan McGregor *Steve Coogan *Jason Segel *Bill Hader *Michael Peña *and Hank Azaria Villains' Defeats * Carlos: Gets killed by Bernard and the gang and dies. He later gets revenge on the gang in Brendam: The Series. * Dernard: Is sent back home by his mom who is mad at him and is unseen until the end of the film, where he watches the concert. * Smek: Gets hit on the head by Toto and is banished from Brendam. At the end of the film, he reforms and becomes a protagonist. He is seen playing guitar to "Glorious" on a rock far from Brendam. TV.Tropes *Big "NO!": At the beginning, Benrard lets one out do to hiss reaction to finding that Lovelace is naughty. *Big "YES!": Carlos lets one fly while discussing his evil plan. *Dance Party Ending: The movie ends with all the characters (exept Carlos) singing and dancing to "Glorious". *Disney Death: Lovelace is killed by Carlos with Obi-Wan when he tries to fight Carlos in the climactic scene, but turns up alive and well congratulating Bernard and playing Bernard's make shift guitar at the happy ending. *The Power of Rock: The Guardians of Brendam use the Beastie Boys as a radio jamming signal to, well, sabotage Carlos. *"YEAH!" Shot: The movie ends with one of these. Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.04.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.02.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.02.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.02.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.01.50 PM.png MikeSing.png|Bernard Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 11.05.47 AM.png|ZigZag IMG 6638.png|Lovelace Yertle.jpg|Smek IMG 8300.png|Olivia Scar from the Lion Guard.png|Carlos Snowbell.png|Toto Monty.png|Joe Dernard "BOOP!".jpeg|Dernard IMG 8577.jpg|Diesel Buck1.jpg|Ben Kenobi Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 10.23.47 AM.png|AAB Secret-life-of-pets-happy-easter.jpg|Iago Mrs brisby.png|Cynthia IMG 8794.jpg|Duke Bellwether Zootopia.jpg|Helga Refrences from films *Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) - Obi-Wan "appears" to Bernard and tells him to "use the hood", a reference to Obi-Wan telling Luke to "use the force." It is seen in a flashback of Obi-Wan telling Bernard to use the hood before Sabotage is a refrence moments before the Death Star's destruction. *Rock Dog - The movie's finale is similar to the end of Rock Dog. The finale is heartfelt in Bernard's dream achieved with his best friend Zig Zag, plus friends Olivia, Toto and Joe, while his late mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi looks on, proud of his apprentice. Loved how they were joined by his mentor Lovelace (playing Bernard's makeshift guitar) on stage. And to see Obi-Wan make peace with Dernard and Cynthia is a great redeeming moment for everyone enjoying the festivities together. Truly, a glorious film. Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Prequels Category:Prequel Category:Brendam main characters